HamHam Picnic
by coffee.mango
Summary: The ham-hams are going on a picnic to Acorn Mountain! What surprises will await there? - StanxPashmina. Edit: Mar 09, 05 COMPLETED


**HamHam Picnic**

**Author: **Crystal-Faerie

**Summary:** The ham-hams are going on a picnic to Acorn Mountain! What surprises will await there?

**Disclaimer: **Hamtaro does not belong to me. It is created and owned by Ritsuko Kawai.

**Author's Notes: **Hmm... took a while, but I finally decided to get off my butt and put the 4 chapters together. I honestly didn't know why I cut the into parts in the first place. Forgive me. I also forgot to mention... I got a lot of help writing this fic from yakusoku-sama. I have edited this a little now, so please, re-read.

It was a busy day in the hamham clubhouse. All the hamhams were darting around, gathering a few specials. Oxnard stuffed a few sunflower seeds in his little bag and placed one behind his ear as usual. Hamtaro came in late, like he always does. "Hamha!", Hamtaro said just before noticing everyone and how busy they were. "Ehehe, did I miss something?" Hamtaro asked sweat dropping. "We planned to have a picnic on Stan's 'Secret Spot'", Bijou said in her cute little French accent making it obvious she knew where Stan's 'Secret Spot' was.

"Hey, I wanted to cheer you up", Stan said in her flirtatious voice. Bijou smiled at him while helping Pashmina packs some stuff in her little box as well. "Oh, stop flirting, Stan", Pashmina teased him. '_What did I just say?_' Pashmina thought to herself but shook the idea away. Bijou was giggling and talking to Stan and when Pashmina saw she walked over to Bijou and took her arm.

"C'mon, Bijou, let's go", Pashmina said a bit forcefully. Stan tilted his head confused. 'I was just talking to the little dudette', Stan thought to himself and shrugged. He figured that Hamtaro might need help with last minute packing. "What is wrong with you, Pashmina?" Bijou asked a bit confused. "You shouldn't be hanging around guys like Stan", Pashmina said. '_Oh what did I just do? What are these strange feelings I'm starting to have?_' Pashmina thought to herself. Bijou pulled away from Pashmina's grasp. "I'm sorry, Bijou, I guess I'm just acting weird.." Pashmina trailed off. Bijou with her carefree personality just smiled it off. "It's alright, Pashmina, I understand", Bijou smiled, "Now which ribbon should I wear the blue one or the y", Bijou soon got interrupted.

"Should I adjust my bowtie like this or like"; Dexter said getting interrupted as well. "How would ya'll like some flowers?" Howdy asked butting in. Pashmina giggled but was soon seen by Stan, who was furious. Stan pushed Howdy and Dexter away and turned to Pashmina who had left. 'Ack! What've I done?' Stan thought to himself. Stan just walked away. Sandy saw Stan all by himself and came over. "Is everything alright, Bro?" Sandy asked. "Yea, I'm fine, sis", Stan smiled back at Sandy's kindness. Sandy gave Stan a quick noogie and walked away helping Maxwell. Hamtaro was walking towards Bijou when Bijou made a quick little joke about which ribbons she should wear.  
"I think-", Hamtaro said being cut off.  
"The blue one, dear Bijou", Boss said half furious and half blushing. Hamtaro tilted his head and shrugged.  
"Hey, hamhams let's go to Acorn Mountain, I'm getting really hungry!" Oxnard called to the hamhams.  
"Ok, ok", Boss said back. All the hamhams bolted out the door and walked away over to Acorn Mountain.

Sandy placed down a red and white napkin but a picnic blanket in the hamham's view. Maxwell came over to help Sandy place down the napkin and the wind blew the blanket over and Sandy and Maxwell went over chasing it, laughing.  
Meanwhile, Hamtaro, Boss, and Bijou were gathering acorns and Boss was trying to impress Bijou. Penelope was jumping after a high acorn and Pashmina was trying to reach it but she couldn't. "Uggggh..", Pashmina said trying to reach the high acorn, "Sorry, Penelope, I can't get it.." "Ookyoo." Penelope chirped sadly.

"Fear not, ladies, your hero has arrived!" Stan said braggingly. He swiftly climbed up the tree and plucked off the acorn handing it to Pashmina. Penelope nibbled on the acorn and ate it all. "That was for Pashmina, Penelope", Stan said furious. Penelope quickly hid behind Pashmina scared.

"Relax, Stan, she was just hungry, she's just a little hamham", Pashmina said a bit mad herself. Stan could sense the heat in the air so he climbed up the tree again, his eye on a big acorn. "Don't worry Pashmina babe I'm getting an acorn for ya", Stan said. Stan stayed up in the tree for a long time and Penelope soon got bored and tried to get away. Pashmina was going to run after Penelope but Stan called down, "Hey chicky babe, I'm stuck can ya help me?" Stan called down. Pashmina made her way halfway up and said, "Okay, Stan, I'm coming"  
When Pashmina got up to the top of the tree she called for Stan, "Stan? Where are you? Sta-WOAH!" Pashmina got caught off guard falling down on a branch. Stan had trapped her down. "Hey Pashmina babe", Stan smiled. "Sta-", Pashmina tried to push off. "Shashaa", Stan said, "Don't say anything" Pashmina giggled but Panda called down.  
"We're ready!" Panda called. Pashmina and Stan made their way down and slipped onto the red mussed up blanket. Sandy said seducing to Stan, "So, what've you been up to?" Stan blushed but replied back, "Nothing"  
Pashmina saw Cappy spooning some food into Penelope's mouth. "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope said happily. Cappy laughed as well. Pashmina sighed and smiled. Bijou soon walked over and greeted Pashmina.  
"Bonjour, Pashmina", Bijou smiled in her cute little French accent. Pashmina smiled to see Bijou. Pashmina could soon see Howdy and Dexter pushing their way to get to Pashmina.  
"No me!" Dexter called tripping Howdy.  
"No me!" Howdy said tramping on Dexter's head.  
"Me!" Dexter said pulling back Howdy.  
"Meeee!" Howdy said holding back Dexter.  
Each of the boys was trying to get to Pashmina but neither of them could make it in one day. Because of all the pushing, shoving, pulling back, and holding back, they only made one step each turn. But you had to admit, they looked a bit silly doing that. Pashmina giggle while Bijou joined in. Everyone's attention soon turned to Hamtaro who announced, "Hey, let's go all the way to the top of the mountain!" Hamtaro was an adventurous hamham who always wanted to know what's happening on the other side of the mountain.  
"Okay then, let's go!" called out Boss.

Badda-badda badda, the sound of hamham running was heard all through the echoed in forest. Hamtaro was so eager to go he ran faster every minute. "Slow down, Hamtaro!" Bijou begged. Hamtaro slowed down a bit but not much. The hamhams ran so fast no one could notice the small pond of water they were passing. No one but Bijou, that is. "Can we stop here?" Bijou pleaded. Hamtaro nervously smiled. He wanted to go to the top of the mountain but he also wanted to stay with Bijou. He thought, 'What would Boss do?'  
Hamtaro opened his mouth wide, taking in some air for a sigh. "Sure", he said.  
"Merci, Hamtaro!" Bijou said hugging him. Hamtaro was frozen like a Popsicle stick. He was blushing so much his face was practically crimson! Bijou giggled as in the back Boss was so angry.  
"Lemme at him!" Boss kept shouting with Maxwell holding him back.  
"We'll just be only two steps away, Boss!" Maxwell grunted with each word. Boss agreed and headed for the mountain. Hamtaro was kicking his feet in the water making teeny splashes. Cold drops of water splashed him on the forehead and he saw Bijou laughing. Hamtaro splashed Bijou with just a teeny bit more water. Then Bijou struck back and Hamtaro again, over and over again, each time with just a bit more water. Eventually, a gigantic splash of water hurdled towards Hamtaro and left Bijou laughing, and a bundled up mess of hamham. Hamtaro laughed as well, not like he wouldn't have.  
At the top of the mountain, the view was great! It looked like the Grand Canyon in the hamham's view. All they wanted to do was stay there. Some leaned in a bit and some grabbed leaves and rolled them up so they could see like a telescope. Pashmina smiled as Stan kept trying to make a move on her but Sandy had a close eye on him. Sandy though, was with Maxwell herself; blushing about every little comment he had for her. Maxwell was blushing like a red rose too. Stan tried to say something to Pashmina and Pashmina turned around seeing he was right infront of her.  
"Hamha, Stan", Pashmina smiled.  
"Hey baby", Stan smiled just a bit mischievously. Pashmina eyed Stan weirdly, "Are you ok?" She asked. Stan nodded his head and moved an inch towards Pashmina. Pashmina backed up a bit, Stan moved towards her a bit, again and again. Pashmina felt a rock hit the bottom of her foot and the last thing she heard from Stan was, "Watch out!" Pashmina had fallen off the mountain and into the hole!

"Help!" Pashmina yelled. Stan's thoughts were racing in his head, and he bit his lip. His eyes were glued to Pashmina and for a moment he understood why he was meant to flirt. His heart beated harder than ever, because he actually had found his, none other's, girl-ham. He imagined Pashmina right beside him, and he was saying 'You are my ham' but she got forced away, Just like she was now. Before Stan could stop himself he jumped in after her, his eyes squinting into the force. If he could handle skateboarding, snowboarding, surfing, he could handle anything, but skydiving? Sandy was looking down at Stan, it was such a romantic moment, but this wasn't the time to get all mushy. Penelope looked down as well; Pashmina was her favorite hamham, her owner, and everything else in between. "Ookyoo! Ookyoo!" Penelope shouted and something just happened for that second.she said something.she said, "Go!" Hamtaro and Bijou rushed over.  
"What-what happened?" they said in unison. Panda pointed down to see Stan falling after Pashmina. It was a big fall, so they had lots of time. "Go!" Penelope said repeatedly. All the hamhams were frozen spellbound but Sandy called down as well, "Go!" And all the hamhams joined in. "Go!"  
Stan tried reaching for Pashmina but she wasn't as close as he thought, he was falling in mid-air! It seemed the only way to save Pashmina was to get faster than her and fall under her! Stan rolled up into a ball and.  
Stan almost had her; he was right under her now! He couldn't do much, but lucky for them a little flat edge stood out for them to try to land on. Pashmina was nearing towards the end. 'This is it.' Pashmina thought. Stan had Pashmina now; he was holding her, feeling her. He could hear her; feel the beat of her heat and the tenseness of her tone. "You-you came, Stan", she managed to say. Stan smiled. "I'd never leave you, Baby". Pashmina closed her eyes and for a moment, it was actually her turn to shine. Not Bijou's, not Hamtaro's but her's. How could she smile at a time like this? She felt just like Stan, she had found her man as well, but at a time like this. Stan smiled but squinted his eyes, "I'm experienced" he said. 'Oh great he's bragging', Pashmina thought. A long piece of bark fell right in front of them, like all the shreds of wood were falling because of the wind. Stan bounced it up with his foot and jumped onto it, going with the force. When they hit the edge the board broke, into cracks, and all that was left was shreds, leaves, and two lying down hamhams. "Are you ok, Pashmina baby?", Stan asked, "This is all my fault!" Pashmina's eyes opened and she smiled. "Th-thank you, Stan", she said a bit unconscious, "Thank you"  
It was too far for the hamhams to see, all they could do was hope for the best. All the 'Go' had faded away and they were embracing, hoping that they would come back.alive. Because, no one could survive a fall like that.  
Stan started crying, "Pashmina, pashmina babe!" One of Stan's tears ran down his cheek and fell onto Pashmina. "Just Pashmina, Stan.Just Pashmina"  
A couple months later, Stan and Pashmina got married for the brave save by Stan. And eveeryone was very happy for them.

**End**

I sort of lost interest in Hamtaro. That's one reason why I stopped writing Trip to Neko.. Well I hope someone enjoyed this fanfic. Please review.


End file.
